


露米｜在爱中正下着雨

by Aprilila



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilila/pseuds/Aprilila
Summary: 纯PWP，逻辑死。露/艾米✖米。有3p，粗口，直白描写。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 冷战组, 露米
Kudos: 15





	露米｜在爱中正下着雨

-

伊万·布拉金斯基从浅眠中醒来。

叫醒他的是阳光。窗帘拉开了一道缝隙，金色的光线穿透玻璃，在他的眼皮上跳踢踏舞。天花板总体上来说还是白的，但不新了，灯罩里蒙了一层灰。靠左边有一块深褐色斑渍，三年前他们在卧室发生了一次争吵，阿尔弗雷德摔碎了一个咖啡杯，溅起的咖啡渍飞到了墙上；靠右边的墙皮被蹭掉了一块，原因是某一次阿尔弗雷德突发奇想地要把他的镀金奖杯粘到墙上去。然后奖杯掉了，墙皮也掉了，至今没人去补漆。

一切都井然、有序，令人心情愉快。伊万坐起身，另一半边的被子凌乱，床铺是凉的。他慢吞吞地走进厕所，漱口、洗脸，清理胡子，还闻到了马鞭草味儿的空气清新剂——证明夏天来了。阿尔弗雷德疯狂地迷恋马鞭草。

他走进餐厅，看见他的丈夫正系着围裙，站在灶台前熟练的煎鸡蛋。“今天吃什么？”他打着哈欠，给自己泡了碗麦片，再冲杯咖啡，阿尔弗雷德的，两颗方糖，半勺蜂蜜。

“鸡蛋，面包，奶酪。噢，你还有麦片。”

阿尔弗雷德端着盘子从厨房里冲出来，嘴里叼着一片烤焦了的面包片。他匆匆解下围裙，换上制服，一口气灌下咖啡。“今天在家办公？”他一边穿鞋一边问。

“是。你几点下班？”

“不出意外的话，六点。你负责晚餐。”

“当然。”

伊万走到玄关，替他抹掉嘴角的一点面包渣。阿尔弗雷德扶抬起头，露出帽檐下那双令人心情愉快的蓝眼睛，“那我走了？”

“等等。”伊万拽住他的领子，“道别吻？”

“噢，抱歉，我忘了。”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，握着门把，凑上来。他们交换了一个薄荷漱口水味儿的吻。阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇像块柔软的果冻，永远都能散发出迷人的气味。

“那晚上见啦，亲爱的。”

门关上了。

伊万坐回餐桌前。煎蛋的边缘焦了，阿尔弗雷德的厨艺就是这样，不论结婚多少年，他在厨房里的天赋永远不会被发掘。

伊万吃完一成不变的早餐，将空盘子收进水池里，等着晚上一起放进洗碗机。两天洗换一次的脏衣篓快满了，今晚睡觉之前得晾出去。邮局发来短信，说昨天到了一个包裹，有空得开车去一趟。还有什么？伊万坐进自己的办公桌里，思考了一会儿。

他们结婚七年了。阿尔弗雷德忙于工作，细碎的家务事一向由他负责。他们都习惯了这样的生活节奏：伊万在家办公，悠哉地写些流行小说，卖得不错，编辑会在每个月末上门催稿。阿尔弗雷德就职于区警局，每天处理些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，街区已经有整整三十年没出现过凶杀案了。尽管阿尔弗雷德的梦想是进FBI——“不过现在的生活也不错啦，”他说。

吵架经常会有，但总能得到解决；头两年，他们还会打架，但在第七个年头，连打架都已经失去了激情。当然，他们会做爱。频率取决于阿尔弗雷德，但还是可以确保每周三次。如果正好吵架了就可以用上床来解决——虽然这方法有些混账。

一切都安然处于秩序内。没有出轨、外遇或是不忠。伊万确信，他对于阿尔弗雷德的感情一如结婚当天那般热烈，反之亦然，就像厨房里的调味品不会过期，但会悄悄受潮。生活里的所有细节构成了一次背叛的霉斑，伊万偶然停下脑子，深呼吸一口气，便能闻见空气中不和谐的气味。

在社会中，这种婚姻中的不安与不和谐又被称作“七年之痒”。非常合情合理。不是不爱了，只是激情的潮水退去，暴露出嶙峋赤裸的岩石。

他曾想过一些解决办法：一次二十天的度假、一场意外惊喜，或是再来一次求婚？但阿尔弗雷德的工作性质都让这些计划付诸东流了。伊万的热情在一次一次的挫败后，最终渐渐消退。

日子就这么不咸不淡地过下去了，就像今早阿尔弗雷德还忘了他们惯例的道别吻。他坐在书桌前，注意力难以集中，总是跑偏，但还是勉强赶完了一天份的稿子。下午，他驱车去市区的超市进行大采购，并在四点前赶回了家。

他将汤炖上锅，设置好时间，转身去客厅看书。在初夏的暖风与落日余晖里，他渐渐睡着了。

睁开眼的一瞬间，他就知道自己身处梦中。

客厅装饰未改。他躺在沙发里，头枕着软皮扶手。他睡了五十分钟，在梦中唤醒他的不是阳光，而是下身潮湿的触感。

他低下头，望向伏在胯间的一颗金发脑袋。

伊万直觉自己知道她是谁。是的，她是女孩，可能相当年轻，身上只套了一件星条旗吊带装，像是一个从上世纪80年代的酒吧里走出来的脱衣舞女郎。她的肩膀小巧匀润，绷紧的肩膀上有不明显的肌肉痕迹，口活很好，口腔高温潮湿，舌头柔软地像条活物。在伊万开始尝试后退时，她知趣地停了下来。

现在伊万可以确定她是谁了——他就是知道，因为梦里的一切不讲道理。这就是阿尔弗雷德，只不过变成了女人，年龄更小，可能在上大学。吊带欲盖弥彰地遮住了她平滑雪白的小腹，漏出浑圆的胸部边缘。

她的胸很大。

“你怎么啦？”

她的声音清脆，拖出黏糊糊的尾音。阿尔弗雷德有时会在床上这么撒娇，但近些年少很多了。伊万捧起她的脸。她的下颌线更加流畅，轻巧地束进男性的掌里。她仰着头，撅着一丝不挂的屁股。眼睛湛蓝，嘴唇微张，舌尖粉嫩，肩膀耸起时带着一丝猫科动物的攻击性。

操。这要是梦也太真实了。

但很难解释这如果不是梦会是什么。伊万剥下她的肩带，这些滑溜溜的布料迅速褪到腰部。她的胸部比目测的更大，沉甸甸地跳脱出来，像一窝热烘烘的兔子。伊万没办法把视线从那上面移开来。

“你现在想怎样？”他问道。

“干我，”女性版本的阿尔弗雷德拱着腰，慢慢爬到他的腿上。吊带仅剩的一丁点儿布料裹着她的下身，那里已经，湿了。是的，整个湿漉漉的。她在用自己湿透的下身磨蹭他的阴茎。“你阳痿了吗？布拉金斯基？”

简直他妈的一模一样。

“抱歉？”

“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

她像条骨头被抽走的貂，柔软温暖地蹭在他的颈窝里，用牙齿轻叩击皮肤，听那里面血液流淌过的声音。如果换作阿尔弗雷德来做会显得更有倾略性。

伊万扼住她的喉管。女性的喉部柔软脆弱，是一件需要精心保养的名贵品。她乖顺地抬起头，用蓝色的眼睛挑逗他，潮湿红润的嘴唇无形地开合，“快点啊。”

伊万照做了。

他粗暴地扣住她的脖子反身压在沙发上，用一根手指轻松撕开了下身的那层布料，用力捅了进去。没有前戏，没有润滑。粗鲁得像头野兽。反正她都湿透了，而且她会喜欢的，因为阿尔弗雷德就超他妈喜欢。那副手铐就常被用来铐住他自己。

是的，说到这个。他们很久都没玩过这种把戏了。

她果然发出一声尖叫，介于呻吟和抽泣之间。进去之后，伊万停顿了两秒。男人的身体和女人的身体在构造上有本质的不同，操男人和操女人也有天翻地覆的差别，但伊万觉得差不多。只要是阿尔弗雷德就差不多。

他急匆匆去寻找嘴唇，像个在沙漠里渴了七天七夜的人，下一秒喝不到水就会暴毙而亡。幸运的是，嘴唇立马递了上来，湿润，柔软，像块摁下下去就会反弹的果冻，永远散发出迷人的气息。

“好了？”他低声问。

她把金发别到耳后，扭了扭屁股，自己开始操阴茎，“是的，伊万。动起来。”

她很辣。可能比阿尔弗雷德还辣一点。阿尔弗雷德的嘴巴在床上永远不坦诚。他的性格中似乎有那么一点别扭的成分——就一点点。比方说，如果他想要得到一顿操，他只会通过一顿口头上的挑衅来激怒伊万，以此来达到目的。

有时他们的性爱充满爆发与争吵，但阿尔弗雷德乐在其中。他的DNA里似乎永远刻着一条名为“如何惹怒伊万·布拉金斯基”的恶劣基因。

伊万扼住她的后颈。女性纤细的骨头在他的掌心中微微颤抖。阿尔弗雷德喜欢被从后面操，这个姿势可以确保阴茎进得够深，而且会有一点痛。他就是喜欢一点点的疼痛。

阿尔弗雷德的牙齿在床上时无坚不摧，像头狂躁的狼，伊万曾经试图将自己的肩膀从他的嘴巴里拯救出来，导致了后果便是一顿愤怒的控诉。“你不爱我了吗？”，阿尔弗雷德说，“你不知道后入很痛吗？！”

瞧吧。他丈夫的一贯伎俩就是推卸责任。

女人的声音将他拖回现实。她开始觉得爽了，没有套子的性爱能让人爽得上天堂。伊万认为在梦里没必要带套，况且他们现在的生活也没有混乱到沙发缝里都塞着安全套。

但这事在刚结婚的那一年里还挺常见——就像两头发情的动物。他们把家里每一寸可以落脚的地方都操了个遍。套子，润滑油，还有，嗯各种稀奇古怪的小玩具，只要伊万想，他们就会出现在每个小角落里。阿尔弗雷德的表哥柯克兰曾在某一次做客的半途落荒而逃，理由是因为他发现了一只被遗忘在餐桌底下的用过的套子。

“我不想在你们刚操过的桌子上吃饭。”事后他在电话里说。

诸如此类的事在那一年发生过很多。第二年得到了些控制。然后情况一年比一年好。

直到今年。他们只在床上做爱了。

他被一阵轻咬产生的疼痛唤回神。

“你走神了，”女性版本的阿尔弗雷德控诉他，“你在想什么？”  
在想另一个你——这么说当然不行。梦境也得有梦境的法则。伊万摇了摇头，“没什么。”

她哼了哼，不乐意地撅起嘴，像金色的小猫似的撒娇，“我想在上面。”

当然，当然可以。伊万躺回沙发上，将她拉上来。阴茎从她热乎乎的穴道里滑落出来，拖出一道长长的水痕，拍打在他自己的腹肌上。半拉星条旗挂在她的身上，什么也遮不住。

她坐上来，将阴茎吃进去，开始操自己。阿尔弗雷德尤其喜欢这么干。他喜欢让自己掌握大部份的主动权，起码在心理上有满足感。他和她的蓝眼睛在此刻逐渐重叠在了一起——喘息声，泪水，撑在胸口的手，茫然的眼神，快要高潮的脸……

她很懂得怎么取悦自己，就好像和伊万结婚七年的是她 而不是另一个人。伊万握住她纤细的腰，继而上移，扣住那两只饱满乱晃的奶子，耐心地玩弄乳尖。她立马抽搐起来，阴道含着他的东西一阵哆嗦。

这是一场快节奏性爱。她伏在他的身上，高亢地呻吟，伊万梦察觉到自己即将抵达高潮。在一片昏暗的室内，他忽然挡住了她的脸，只露出眼睛。湛蓝色的夜雨在黑暗中纷纷倾落。

他高潮了。女性版本的阿尔弗雷德慌乱地挣扎，想要逃离他微微抽搐的阴茎，但伊万紧紧扣住她的腰，他们的下身完全贴合在一起。精液一滴不漏，全都滚烫地射了进去。

啪嗒。灯开了。客厅陡然陷入白昼。

阿尔弗雷德站在客厅。

伊万顺着他的视线，看向墙上的挂钟。七点半，很好，他的丈夫今天准时下班了，而且按时到家。不妙的是，汤烧糊了，焦糊味从厨房蔓延到客厅。

“你在干嘛？”阿尔弗雷德只是盯着他。

——在做梦。现在梦该醒了，因为你回来了。

伊万转过头，却发现梦境的当事人仍然躺在沙发上。她闭着眼，侧身枕在自己的胳膊上，屁股时不时抽搐两下，显然还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过神来。

伊万开始觉得困惑。

现实闯了进来，但梦没有啪一声消失。所以，他该死的还在梦境里？

阿尔弗雷德走到沙发跟前，抽出配枪将他自己——太奇怪了，这个说法——轻轻翻了过来。他与她对视了。阿尔弗雷德皱着眉沉默了几秒钟，伊万看出他在思考。

他思考完了，转过头，“她是谁？”

“你可以做个假设？”

“假设她是我自己？”

阿尔弗雷德用一种“你他妈在说什么的”的眼神盯着他，但没有生气。这是重点：他没有生气。真正的阿尔弗雷德现在早该暴跳如雷了，他的丈夫在吃醋这门学艺上造诣颇深，心眼小得简直容不下一条宠物狗。但伊万挺喜欢他这点的。

所以面前这个阿尔弗雷德·琼斯仍然该死的是梦境。

“你们刚刚做完爱？”阿尔弗雷德开始解领带了，然后是外套、马甲，最后是贴身的衬衫，“爽吗？和我的阴道？”

伊万决定实话实说——开玩笑，这他妈是他自己的梦：“当然。”

“那么你准备好进行下一轮了吗？”

一件衬衫扔在他的脸上，伊万伸手将它从头上扯下来。阿尔弗雷德正单膝跪在沙发边，礼貌地对他自己歪了歪头，“请让让？”

“当然，该你了。”

女孩从沙发上站起身，肩膀上还挂着那半拉吊带，但实际上所有该露出来部位的都在外面。她晃着饱满的屁股去厨房接水喝了。下一秒，伊万的脸被掰了回来。

“别看她了，好吗？”阿尔弗雷德赤着上身，膝盖跪进他的双腿之间，居高临下地凝视着他，“现在搞清楚你的做爱对象。”

“好的，警官。”

一个小情趣。总是发生在阿尔弗雷德穿制服的时候。他们显然都还记得这回事。阿尔弗雷德像在进行一场嘉奖，亲昵又冷淡地吻了吻他的鼻尖，“我今天想玩个游戏。”

伊万简直想要吹口哨了。他梦里的阿尔弗雷德简直他妈的性感爆炸。

而与此同时他又更加清楚地意识到这是梦境。荒诞的分裂感牢牢攫住了他。

“现在，先生，我要把你拷起来，请双手举过头顶。”

阿尔弗雷德从裤兜里掏出一副手铐，正是以前用在他自己手腕上的那副。他全身脱得精光，偏偏不摘黑色的警帽。帽檐投下的阴影将他蓝色的眼睛压得更加深沉。咔嚓。手铐合拢。

他面无表情地跨坐上来。

手枪被扔在地毯上。阿尔弗雷德弯腰去捡。从伊万的角度完全能看见他淡粉色的乳尖，和肋下一排紧密的肌肉。他和女孩的共同点就是胸都很大，腰很细，脊线超他妈诱人地束进紧翘的屁股里。

伊万开始深呼吸了。

他们了解彼此。太了解了。阿尔弗雷德清楚自己只要光着上身，露出颜色可爱的奶子，然后晃晃屁股，伊万·布拉金斯基就能立马勃起——哪怕二十分钟前刚刚射过。

“你喜欢这样吗？”

阿尔弗雷德一颗一颗卸掉子弹，然后拉上保险栓。他的手指匀称修长，指腹充满色情意味地缓慢摩挲过冰凉的枪身。他全身赤裸的坐在伊万的腿间，故意用自己的屁股摩擦那根硬得流水的阴茎。.38式的枪管粗壮，阿尔弗雷德用它代替手指，顺着伊万的小腹一路向上，在左边胸口的位置微微停顿。

“砰！”

他眯起一只眼，发出模拟枪声。湿润的嘴唇缓慢合拢，粉嫩的舌尖游鱼似的在洁白的齿间一滑而过。

伊万硬得要爆炸了。

阿尔弗雷德正在此刻吻了上来。他的表情冷淡，但舌头又湿又滑，热情极了，全身滚烫地能立马燃烧起来。

他们像两头猛兽般撕咬对方的嘴唇，舌尖纠缠，发出令人脸红耳热的淫靡翻搅声。阿尔弗雷德气喘吁吁的，眼尾泛红，但仍然尽忠职守地扮演自己的角色。

“你现在想操我吗？”他的声音沙哑又性感。

伊万眨了眨眼，露出笑容，“当然，警官。别再用大腿根蹭我了。你湿得能被任何人操。”

“操你的。”

手枪从下巴上拿开了。阿尔弗雷德用一只手撑住他的胸口，双腿压在沙发上，大腿肌肉绷出流畅结实的线条。汗从他的锁骨沿着泛红的胸口滚落，滴在他们相连的下腹间。

伊万的喉结滚动。他想抚摸那条性感的大腿和腰，该死的，手铐还拷着。

“别动，老实点。”

阿尔弗雷德皱着眉。伊万不知道他是如何做到的——保持着那种冷淡不耐的神情，然后掰开自己的屁股，用热情柔软的穴口找准他的龟头，一点一点坐下去。

他的手臂用力时会撑出形状完美的肌肉，汗珠从那上面滚落。该死的超他妈性感。

阿尔弗雷德成功吃进去了。他们同时深呼吸。

他丈夫的下半身简直淫荡得像个婊子。

“这样就够了吗，亲爱的？不想要更多？”

他故意顶起胯，好让阴茎进得更深。阿尔弗雷德呻吟一声，从他的身上摔下来。这太超过了。

“解下来，阿尔弗，”他晃动手铐。

“你想都别想。”

阿尔弗雷德抬起头恼怒地瞪了他一眼，看来这个奇怪的游戏他今天铁了心要坚持到底了。管他的，反正一切都是梦。伊万曲起腿，好让他的金发婊子完全坐进大腿间。阿尔弗雷德仰着头呻吟，从下颌到锁骨绷出一条优美的脖颈线。伊万舔了舔牙。

“操，你非得叫这么大声？”

女孩的声音忽然插了进来，不满地注视他们两个。她端着杯水从厨房回来了，奶子，腰，小腹和屁股全都漏在外面。伊万不明白她为什么忽然之间怒气冲冲的。

“老天，你叫床的声音能吵醒院子里的狗。你想被邻居投诉吗？”她抱着胳膊抱怨。

“别这么刻薄，宝贝，”阿尔弗雷德重新坐上去，发出冷笑，“你在嫉妒我。”

“别他妈像个婊子。”

“得了，你这个荡妇。”

伊万惊恐地发现他们开始吵起来了——搞什么，自己也能和自己吵架？阿尔弗雷德可以一边吵架一边操他的阴茎，这感觉不能说不好，毕竟生气的阿尔弗雷德能一口气把阴茎塞到最深……但太危险了，断在里面怎么办？

“……你这个自私的混账。”

她气鼓鼓地走了过来，饱满雪白的胸部随着动作上下颤抖。伊万眼睁睁看着她走近，先是超大的奶子，然后是脂肪丰满大腿根，一大片阴影极具压迫感地压了下来。

他的脸上坐了个屁股。

操。

这太超过了。

半个小时前被他自己操开的阴道抵在鼻子前。她又湿了，阴核像粒饱满熟透的果实，从两瓣粉嫩的阴唇间突出，一副亟待爱抚的模样。黏稠的体液顺着他的脸滑落，洇进沙发垫上。

“亲爱的，你不想舔舔吗？”她轻轻咬着他的耳朵，发出极具诱惑的挑逗邀请。

“嘿，你压到他的鼻子了！”阿尔弗雷德不满地大叫。

“你闭嘴！我又不会让他窒息！”

“你刚刚做爱的时候我可没来添乱。”

“怎么？你也想来一次吗？我们待会儿可以交换。”

“……好吧。”

阿尔弗雷德勉强同意了。伊万感觉到他又坐了回去。

所以，现在的情况是，他的双手被举过头顶拷着，衣服扒得精光，男性的那个用自己的屁股津津有味地操他的阴茎，而他的舌头还黏在女孩湿滑香软的阴道里。两个阿尔弗雷德同时趴在他的身上呻吟。

现在邻居才真的该来举报。

伊万·布拉金斯基开始祈祷梦醒了。

啪嗒。灯开了。客厅陡然陷入白昼。

伊万艰难地睁开眼，那一瞬间，他意识到梦醒了。啪。两个阿尔弗雷德像泡沫爆破在空气里，消失得无影无踪。

一切都是一场荒诞不经的梦。他坐起来，审视自身：衣服、裤子都在原处。书摊开在胸口，随着他的动作翻落下去。一双手将它从地毯上拾起来。伊万抬起头。

阿尔弗雷德若有所思地盯着他，“家里有谁吗？”

“不。”

这个阿尔弗雷德是真实的。他将外套脱在门口的衣架上，袖子挽到小臂，枪套里没有枪，裤兜里也没有一副银光闪闪的崭新手铐。

以及他们结婚七年了。

七年，一个年龄不小的数字。他看着阿尔弗雷德转身打开冰箱门，西服裤将他的屁股勒出一个完美饱满的弧形。他拱进冷冻里，翻出一个大桶装的冰淇淋。他用牙齿叼住勺子，舌头可爱地在齿间乱窜，另一只手伸进沙发缝里找电视遥控器。

忽然，他转过头，“怎么了？你今天有点不对劲。”

“我很好，”伊万摇摇头，“你的眼镜起雾了。”

说完，他伸手替他摘了下来。

——“你不戴眼镜会显得年轻一点。”他们不止一次地谈论过这个话题。但阿尔弗雷德坚持戴这副平光眼镜，可能有意义，也可能没有。就像伊万如此执着地披着那件旧围巾。不是万事都需要一个意义。

这场荒诞的淫梦也没有意义，只是存在于他潜意识深处的一个幻想。但无论如何，真正的阿尔弗雷德此刻正坐在他的身边。

“这儿。”

他掰过对方的脸，在阿尔弗雷德发愣的空档里舔走他舌尖上的最后一点冰淇淋。他的丈夫混身都散发着甜滋滋的味道。

“怎么了？你今天够奇怪的……”

他扫走沙发上的一切：遥控器，书，眼镜。然后将阿尔弗雷德压在身下。他们上次上床是什么时候，上个周末？还是四天前？管他的。

阿尔弗雷德有些茫然地移开视线。他的脸红了。

“你不想？”

“没有，只是有些突然……”

他抬起下巴，呼吸急促，似乎想要说些什么，但剩下的话被勾进一个漫长的深吻里。

“嗯……等等——等等。你没有关火？”

“没有？”

“操。我闻到糊味了。”

“阿尔弗，别想了……”

“锅会爆炸的！拜托，我不想因为这种事就上社区报纸头条！”  
“做爱的时候别想着爆炸……保持专心，亲爱的，回来。”

Fin.


End file.
